Kiwi
Kiwi is an ingredient used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD/To Go!, Kiwi Cake is a standard cake batter unlocked with either Tony (Cupcakeria) or Gremmie (Cupcakeria HD/To Go!) when the player reaches Rank 60. The badge "Kiwi Confection" is earned in all games when this item is served to 30 customers. In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, Kiwi is a standard mixable unlocked with Professor Fitz when the player reaches Rank 31 (HD)/Rank 41 (To Go!). The badge "Go Green" is earned when you serve 30 orders with Kiwis. In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, Kiwi Filling is a standard pie filling unlocked with Professor Fitz when the player reaches Rank 44. Kiwi Slices are standard pie toppers unlocked with Chester when the player reaches Rank 64. In Papa's Sushiria, Kiwi Slices are a standard sushi topping unlocked with Robby when the player reaches Rank 19. Kiwi Bubbles are a flavor of tea bubbles. They are unlocked with Crystal when the player reaches Rank 61. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!,''' Dried Kiwis '''are a standard dough mixable unlocked with Gremmie when the player reaches Rank 15. Customers who order this Cupcakeria * Tony (Unlocked) * Professor Fitz * Olga * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Freezeria HD * Professor Fitz (Unlocked) * Kenji * Nick * Gremmie (Closer) Freezeria To Go! * Professor Fitz (Unlocked) * Nevada * Nick * Gremmie (Closer) Cupcakeria To Go! * Gremmie (Unlocked) * Chester * Edna * Julep * Olga * Professor Fitz * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Cupcakeria HD * Gremmie (Unlocked) * Edna * Julep * Olga * Professor Fitz * Tony * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Bakeria Kiwi Filling * Professor Fitz (Unlocked) * Chester * Gremmie * Iggy * Matt * Nick * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Kiwi Slices * Chester (Unlocked) * Gremmie * Julep * Matt * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Sushiria Kiwi Slices * Robby (Unlocked) * Chester * Edna * Hope * Julep * Professor Fitz Kiwi Bubbles * Crystal (Unlocked) * Big Pauly * Chester * Gremmie * Kenji * Mayor Mallow * Professor Fitz * Robby * Roy Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Gremmie (Unlocked) * Chester * Edna * Kenji * Mayor Mallow * Nevada * Nick * Professor Fitz * Skip * Tony * Xandra * LePete (Closer) Bakeria To Go! Kiwi Filling * Professor Fitz (Unlocked) * Cameo * Chester * Gremmie * Iggy * Kasey O * Koilee * LePete * Matt * Mr. Bombolony * Nick * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Kiwi Slices *Chester (Unlocked) *Cameo *Gremmie *Iggy *Julep *Liezel *Matt *Nick *Rita *Skip *Mayor Mallow (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria/To Go! Kiwi Filling * Granny Smith * Kiwi Strawberry Kiwi Slices * Kiwi Strawberry Papa's Sushiria * Kiwi Daikon * Kiwi Kosho Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Ambrosia Split * Chocolate Mojito * Kiwana Krunch * Portallini Treat * Watermelon Meringue Trivia * Professor Fitz seems to love Kiwi as he orders it whenever it is available. * Chester loves kiwi according to his Flipdeck. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Mixables Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Sushiria Toppings Category:Papa's Sushiria Bubbles Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Cupcakes Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Cupcakes Category:Papa's Scooperia Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Mixables Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Mixables Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Toppings